<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дружественный огонь by hivershin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131172">Дружественный огонь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin'>hivershin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Background Het, Drama, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по мотивам заявки: «хочу почти дженовый канонный алвадик. Ангстовый. Где Алву абсолют вернул помолодевшим, и от короны и ответственности не увернуться, и сын его будет похож на Лита, а Дик все, отмучился.<br/>И чтобы сука он ревновал к Альдо, с которым Дик ушел в лабиринте после того, как его Рокэ оттолкнул».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roque Alva/Original Male Character(s), Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дружественный огонь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/gifts">Aerdin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Дружественный огонь — военный термин, обозначающий атаку, произведённую подразделением на подразделение своей армии или армии союзника.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Можно, конечно, поваляться подольше, ему можно всё — ответственный и мудрый король из него всё равно так и не получился, они уже смирились, всем им <i>пришлось</i> смириться — но Рокэ предпочитает вставать рано: старые привычки умирают нелегко. Он одевается, как всегда, в одиночестве; простая рубашка, лёгкий тёмно-синий сюртук: денёк сегодня обещает быть прекрасным, тепло, но не настолько, чтобы неумолимое солнце обжигающим весом гнуло спины к земле.</p><p>Хотя у королей каждый день хорош. Правда, утром требуется некоторое время убеждать себя в этом, и иногда Рокэ хватает мягкого и тихого «всё в порядке», сказанного зеркалу, глотка вина, осторожного прикосновения к виску, в котором больше не клубится головная боль. А порой осторожных прикосновений не хватает. В такие моменты Рокэ хочется взять молот и...</p><p>Наконец, он тяжело спускается в малую столовую, где они традиционно завтракают летом. Хорошо бы он был один, у него сейчас нет сил на то, чтобы быть хорошим мужем — <i>хотя бы</i> хорошим мужем: призраки Фердинанда и Дорака незримо витают у аляповатой потолочной лепнины, с укором наблюдая за постепенным увяданием когда-то великой империи. Но даже если не считать их, в столовой Рокэ ждёт не слишком приятная компания. </p><p>— Опаздываете, Росио, — она вяло давит вилочкой кремовое пирожное, выплескивая мутную лужицу сливок на алатский фарфор с неувядающе жизнерадостными гиацинтами. Нетерпеливо щёлкает пальцами, и ей тут же подносят бокал.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — недобро произносит Рокэ. Он целует её в ухо, скользнув губами по холодной жемчужной серёжке.</p><p>Он надеялся, что жена будет в своих покоях — подрезать своим острым язычком крылышки молоденьким испуганным фрейлинам. Она и в Урготе не церемонилась со слугами и, пожалуй, согласилась бы с Рокэ насчёт старых привычек.</p><p> — Дурно себя чувствуете, сударыня? — <i>опять?</i></p><p>Она глотает «Слёзы» как воду, с жадным наслаждением, ополовинивает узкогорлый кувшин для вина.</p><p>— Как будто всю ночь меня рвали лошадьми, — прикладывает к выпирающему животу ладонь — «Урготские мистерии всё-таки пробрались в Талиг»,  раздражённо проносится у Рокэ в голове, — но он внимательнее смотрит на её изжелта-бледное лицо и синяки под глазами и помалкивает. Жене действительно плохо.</p><p> — Если вы хотите знать, я расскажу вам подробнее. Вы же у нас ещё и целитель? — она злорадствует.</p><p>Нет, Рокэ не хочется знать. Елена мстит ему за его невнимательность, ломая трагедию перед бесстрастными слугами: посмотрите, какой у меня ужасный муж, бедная богатая девочка. Рокэ садится за противоположный конец стола и вскрывает поднесённые формуляры с красными пометками, глотает оливку и погружается в работу, куда угодно, лишь бы на мгновение скрыться от её выжидательного взгляда. Елена звякает ложечкой о чашку. Ещё раз и ещё. Рокэ быстро моргает и сдаётся, откладывая бумаги:</p><p>— Придворные лекари и я к вашим услугам, сударыня.</p><p>Елена чует его равнодушие в голосе, как акула чует в воде кровь, и её губы раздвигаются в ухмылке, обнажая молочно-белые влажные зубки. Она веселеет:</p><p>— Капли, которые прописывают мне ваши доктора, отвратительны. От них меня тошнит.</p><p>— Медицина — искусство, не наука. Сложно добиться мгновенного результата. </p><p>— Это именно наука, Росио.</p><p>— Я знаю. Это шутка.</p><p>— О. Шутка. Надо же. Ха-ха. И вы тоже человек, кто бы мог подумать, как вы могли так себя выдать, Росио?</p><p>Одно из её любимых оскорблений: Елена оттачивает  остроумие, хихикая со своими дамами, что он монстр, Тварь, вылезшая из Лабиринта вместо безвинно погибшего Росио Алвы. К сожалению, жена носит наследника престола; беременность проходит тяжело, она боится, что и этого ребёнка они потеряют, но с истерикой в голосе отказывается обсуждать свои страхи с Рокэ, поэтому он позволяет ей ехидство и мелкие пакости. Чем сильнее она запускает в него коготки, тем больше в нём терпения — корона учит смирять свои порывы, даже если раньше Рокэ вспыхивал, как порох.</p><p>Рокэ поднимает голову и безмятежно улыбается ей, прежде чем снова вернуться к донесениями. </p><p>— Лучше бы вы поели, эрэа. Если вы ещё больше потеряете в весе, будете выглядеть на свой возраст. Мы же никак не можем этого допустить… — не дожидаясь её ответа, Рокэ хмурится, отчёркивает ногтем какое-то слово на веленевой бумаге: </p><p>— Хотел бы я, чтобы меня прекратили так называть...</p><p>— Как?</p><p>— Росио.</p><p>— Это же ваше имя. Боитесь, что оно износится от частого использования? И потом, мне вы позволяете называть себя Росио.</p><p>— Вы моя жена.</p><p>— О, мне ли не знать.</p><p>Она чуть поднимает бровь, и слуги тотчас же, гуськом, покидают их. Рокэ без аппетита жуёт веточку розмарина. </p><p>— Я перебил вас, родная. Чем вы будете заниматься сегодня, вы желали мне рассказать? Дрессировать челядь?</p><p>— Пока я не стала королевой-матерью, позвольте мне мои маленькие радости.</p><p>— Скоро ваша свита будет прятаться от меня за гвардейцами.</p><p>— Ха, — она смеётся, кажется, искренне. Рокэ ловит её весёлый зелёный взгляд и улыбается сам — как ни странно, тоже искренне. — Я всё говорю и говорю им правду про вас, а они мне не верят. А чем займётесь вы?</p><p>— Вам же не интересны мои государственные дела… — Рокэ сплетает пальцы. — Я буду в кабинете... Да, тот самый художник будет у меня в полдень. Не начинайте, Елена. </p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— А почему нет?</p><p>Елена пододвигает к себе остывший шадди и закрывает глаза. </p><p>— Древние называли это гордыней. Самомнением. <i>Hubris</i>. И за гордыней обязательно последует расплата. А если вы и дальше будете тыкать пальцем в открытую рану, она никогда не зарастёт, Росио.</p><p>— Прелестная картина, чтобы представлять за завтраком. Неудивительно, что вы почти не едите.</p><p>— Я серьёзно. Это плохо кончится.</p><p>— Например, как?</p><p>— Вы не в силах отпустить прошлое. Это чревато губительными для репутации слухами…</p><p>Она замолкает.</p><p>— Вы, конечно, король, но даже королю будет неприятно услышать, когда за спиной у него обсуждают <i>такое</i>, — Елена выделяет последнее слово, и оно беспомощно умирает между ними.</p><p>— Так странно, любовь моя. Звучит так, будто вы заботитесь обо мне. Что за любопытный образчик человеческой природы… Если бы я был человеком, я бы оценил вашу честность.</p><p>Она не улыбается. Отводит глаза, опирается о высокую спинку кресла и покусывает губу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Росио, о, Создатель, мне <i>больно</i>, — Елена хватает его руку своей, бледная до синевы. Рокэ витырает её испарину своим платком и рычит на повитуху.<p>— Ещё воды!</p><p>— Елена, посмотри на меня, — Рокэ поворачивает её подбородок, нежно гладит пересохшие губы. — Уже почти всё, родная. Закрой глаза. Кричи, если хочешь.</p><p><i>Кричите, если хотите, Ричард</i>. Ошеломлённый воспоминанием, он выпускает озябшую ладонь жены, и та падает на белую простыню, словно увядающий осенний лист. Рокэ виновато отворачивается от горящих зелёных глаз, от белых волос, растёкшихся по подушке, прикушенных обветренных губ, запаха крови, пота, мочи, горячей воды, свежего бинта… Он ещё никогда не видел, чтобы роды проходили так тяжело, но Елена не кричит, а значит, служанки в городе будут с восхищением рассказывать о королевской выдержке. Елена перегрызет горло тому, кто посмеет сказать, что она не подходит для талигойского трона. Она не повторит судьбу Катарины.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Конечно, сына назвали Сантьяго. Как же иначе. Мягкое «о» в конце, твёрдый приступ согласных в середине, тихая «н», закрывающая божественный первый слог.<p>Маленький Сантьяго смешной. У него нежно-лохматая голова, доверчиво помещающаяся в дрожащую от любви, узкую ладонь Рокэ, и глаза неопределённо светлого цвета. Он любит сверкающие пуговицы, пугается весенней грозы, но в остальном — спокойный, как камушек, даже когда в десне потаённо прорезается белый край первого зуба. Рокэ кажется, что почти никого в своей жизни он не любил сильнее — он и не знал, что способен любить так сильно не за что-то, а просто так, потому что человек <i>есть</i>.</p><p>Благополучно проходят четыре первых страшных месяца неизвестности, и Сантьяго жив, и весел. Волосы светлеют, а глаза, напротив, темнеют. Младенчески-голубой наконец уходит, оставляя после себя истинный цвет, — с лёгкой досадой отмечает Рокэ.</p><p>Сантьяго Алва, наследник престола империи, сын Кэналлоа — сероглаз и рус, как чистокровный надорец. </p><p>Постепенно официальное имя, полученное в крестильной купели, забывается, и все близкие, кроме матери, зовут его Сэми. Больше всего Сэми любит Рокэ, улыбается ему, не как новорождённые — бессмысленно, в никуда; а так, словно узнаёт отца. Рокэ забирает его от кормилиц, уносит к себе и сажает на колено, и Сэми сразу же звездообразно растопыривает ладошку. Рокэ вкладывает в неё старый, потемневший на сколах карас: Сэми обожает играть с драгоценностями, он не жаден, его завораживают переливы света в глубинах и гранях. Однажды Рокэ из любопытства подсунул ему пирит, но Сэми отпихнул его и взглянул на отца с молчаливым укором. Рокэ сдержал улыбку и с поклоном вручил ему золотой самородок.</p><p>Иногда, отрываясь от собственных забот, в детскую заглядывает Елена.  Худая, с запавшими глазами, так и не оправившаяся после родов, она ищет сына, изголодавшаяся по ребёнку, словно не холодная королева, а ласковая кормилица, и ищет, ищет, лихорадочно пробегая комнату за комнатой — и не находит его. </p><p>Свободное время Сэми проводит в кабинете отца. Рокэ даёт ему учебники по баллистике и пьесы Иссерциала, и Сэми с одинаковым удовольствием читает и то, и то, но потом злокозненная ревнивая Елена дарит сыну Дидериха, желая увидеть, как невинный ребёнок будет читать о любви — «у бурных чувств неистовый конец»: и, разумеется, вкус к низкой, лубочной литературе передаётся ему от матери, словно странный наследственный недуг. Рокэ ничего не может с этим поделать. Сэми обстоятельно и с удовольствием читает вслух, и высоко поднятые черные брови сурово сводятся к переносице, когда очередной проглоченный абзац не оправдывает ожиданий. Наблюдать за ним одно удовольствие, — размышляет Рокэ. Он с содроганием думает о том, что если бы его судьба сложилась иначе, он бы никогда не узнал, каково это — быть отцом.</p><p>Сэми одевают в зелёное, зелёное, как свежераскрытые весенние почки. Зелёный — самый любимый цвет Елены, она ввела его в моду, чередуя протокольный иссиня-чёрный с изумрудными платьями или салатовыми амазонками. Атласная, молочно-сладкая блондинка с коротко остриженными под парички густыми волосами, Елена в зелёном выглядит моложе. Сэми светло-русый, и зелёное ему совершенно не идёт.</p><p>Сэми пять. Он непобедим.</p><p>Он носится по дворцу, по прохладным и гулким пролётам и залам, если удаётся сбежать с уроков, и его смех эхом взлетает под самые потолки. Рокэ отбрасывает тревожную мысль о вечном родовом проклятии прочь, отвлекается, с изумлением смотря на ребёнка и чувствуя странное тепло внутри — как скульптор, созерцающий самое совершенное своё творение, — тепло и лёгкую горечь, что никогда уже ему не повторить, не пережить снова этого триумфа. Сэми — покровитель всех пугливых, тайных дворцовых кошек, благодарно и бесконечно ему преданных; главный заводила всех бессчётных и быстрых радостных драк: с кухонными мальчиками или с юными Савиньяками и дочками Валме; Сэми самодовольно наслаждается свободой неподавляемой личности, но он не капризен и даже почти не избалован. До семи лет ему позволяют всё, потакая каждой его прихоти: Сэми болен. Любое  сильное переживание провоцирует приступ удушья, каждый из которых может оказаться смертельным.</p><p>— Единственное, в чём остался жить Надор, это лёгкие Сантьяго, — с горечью говорит Елена. — Кошкин край. Я хочу засыпать его солью. Сравнять всё, что осталось, с землёй.</p><p>Любовь её мешается с холодом, а мягкий, чувственный рот улыбается только сыну. При виде него в Елене словно загорается внутренний огонь, и когда Елена переводит взгляд на Рокэ, до него ещё долетает отблеск этого дивного света — но совсем слабый, без толики тепла. Они не любовники, они партнёры, и Рокэ это полностью устраивает. Он безотчётно доверяет Елене, пока они на одной стороне, и Рокэ хочет, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше.  </p><p>Рокэ долго молчит. Потом закрывает глаза ладонью и пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Делайте, как знаете.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рокэ входит в комнату, притворив за собой двери. На улице разгар лета, но тоскливый ледяной дождь и  ветер пробирают до костей, поэтому в кабинете ярко пылает камин. Рядом с ним на вытертой медвежьей шкуре сидит, скрестив ноги по-кагетски, мальчик. На его коленях копошится котёнок — наверняка точная копия знаменитого кота Ричарда Горика. Мальчик сидит лицом к той самой картине и спиной к Рокэ, так, что Рокэ видит лицо изображённого на портрете — и ребячий затылок с упругими, не поддающимися гребню волосами, решительно остриженными кружком.<p>Сэми не обращает на Рокэ внимания. По крайней мере, не сразу. Рокэ подходит ближе, так, что мыском сапога задевает распахнутую звериную пасть, но его внимание приковано к портрету. При жизни Ричард выглядел немного иначе — художник никогда не видел никого из Окделлов и писал фамильные черты, руководствуясь редкими замечаниями Рокэ, который молча наблюдал за его работой. Но разве кто-то сегодня вспомнит лицо давно умершего дворянчика, последнего истинного хозяина ныне диких земель где-то к северу от столицы? Один лишь Рокэ видит, что сходство нарисованного лица с образом Ричарда Окделла — поразительное, почти сверхъестественное. Сэми оборачивается с радостным изумлением, словно он нашёл картину, страшное, горькое наследие, самое потаённое и больное из всех сокровищ Рокэ, на заброшенном чердаке, а не в кабинете отца, всего лишь отдёрнув ало-багровую занавесь, до которой наконец-то дорос. </p><p>Котёнок негодующе шипит — детские пальцы непроизвольно стиснули пятнистую шерсть слишком крепко. </p><p>— Он похож на меня, — говорит сын, кивая на портрет. <i>Он похож на меня больше, чем вы с матерью</i>, — понимает Рокэ. Его взгляд рассеянно блуждает по случайно высвеченным участкам холста: чёрный иконоподобный фон, изящный поворот плеча, глаза как крошево льда в весенней воде, густые ресницы, прямые и длинные. Мягкие черты юноши, не успевшего войти в полный рост, ещё не осознающего своей красоты и силы, и уже так и не узнавшего. Вызолоченная факелом кожа столь тонка, что, кажется, вот-вот пойдёт фарфоровой паутиной трещин только от косого взгляда — Ричард на картине оглядывается. Рокэ привычно находит его умоляющий, направленный в прошлое взгляд, своим. Таким Рокэ видел Ричарда Окделла в последний раз. В Лабиринте.</p><p>Рокэ сжимает зубы. Лицо на портрете почти копирует лицо сына, а если бы оба мальчика встали рядом, то следы их на тропах Лабиринта были бы одинаковы, и синхронные движения повторяли бы друг друга.</p><p>Сэми подбирает млеющего от теплого хозяйского бока котёнка и выходит из кабинета. Непроизвольно он огибает Рокэ по широкой дуге, должно быть, в задумчивости, и незаправленный хвостик рубашки, выбившийся из штанов, плывёт в воздухе, как всегда, следует за ним будто через мгновение. Даже тень его не касается Рокэ.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ветер холодный, — озабоченно говорит Елена. — Скажите Сантьяго, чтобы дышал через нос.<p>— Не желаете погулять с нами?</p><p>— Я буду лишней, — она не поднимает головы от очередной вышивки, в которую с ожесточением втыкает иглу. — Развлекайтесь, прошу вас.</p><p>На дорожках, сползающих к вязкому пруду в романтической ряске и прелых кувшинках, Сэми играет в серсо: пускает обруч и искусно направляет его длинный палкой с крючком, сосредоточенный и снисходительный к собственному успеху — но видит отца, и обруч весело катится прочь, овдовевшая палка летит следом. Обезглавленные игрой пионы стоят навытяжку: подбежавший гувернёр рассыпается в извинениях, но Рокэ и Сэми не обращают на него внимания. Сын обнимает его и с разбегу рассказывает что-то, беспрестанно кашляя с монотонным усилием. Рокэ бездумно улыбается на поток ребячьей болтовни, но не слушает, задерживая подушечку большого пальца на горячем сухом лбу. От Сэми веет жаром, болезненно-сладким зноем. Он хрипло смеётся и повторяет уже сказанное, не замечая дрогнувших пальцев Рокэ, побледневшего наверняка лица...</p><p>Сэми переносит болезнь тяжело, и надорский недуг никак не улучшает картину — сын почти умирает. Рокэ оставляет Талиг на Савиньяка (честное слово, из Лионеля вышел бы гораздо более жестокий и справедливый король), отсылает лейб-медиков и сам ухаживает за Сэми: обтирает худенькую грудь розовой водой, готовит «Чёрную кровь» с перепелиными желтками, настои из кашицы кедровых орехов, касеры и лимонов, после которой на детские щёки возвращается слабый румянец; ночи напролёт укачивает на руках и напевает колыбельные без слов… </p><p>— Расскажите про Ричарда, — усталый после очередного приступа кашля Сэми слепо толкается лбом в плечо.</p><p>Рокэ промокает влажную от пота впадинку за детским ухом, вздыхает. Хорошо, слушай. Вот как это случилось: вздорный мальчишка терпел боль, пока я вскрывал воспалённую от крысиного укуса рану, и не издал ни звука; не кричал, несмотря на боль. </p><p>— И я не буду, — уверенно говорит Сэми. Его слабое дыхание несёт запах зелёных яблок и почему-то — лимонных леденцов. — Я хочу быть как он.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рокэ кажется, что спасение из Лабиринта — мнимое, и он всё ходит и ходит кругами, и вечно возвращается к началу; стеклянная бусина, завлечённая в перекрёстки детской головоломки.<p>Талигойские колонии бунтуют — на этот раз Кагета, принявшая мятежное знамя мёртвого Надора. Рокэ расправляется с мятежниками так же эффективно, как это сделал бы Дорак — он не может позволить себе сентиментальности: равнодушно казнит последнего из Лисов, племянника полубезумной Этери, и ощущает себя беспомощной и хрупкой добычей в клыках огромного зверя, готового вот-вот сомкнуть челюсти. Если  Ричард на площади святого Фабиана чувствовал себя так же, то неудивительно, что потом он сбежал от Рокэ с Тварью, предпочтя компанию чудовища компании Первого маршала. Ричард был прав.</p><p>А Рокэ — нет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Елена Урготская выглядит усталой и очень, очень юной — девочкой, на которую свалилась корона, бремя тоскливого брака, хрупкий сын и королевство в придачу; слишком юной, чтобы вынести это в одиночку. Она с отвращением переступает через медвежью шкуру в кабинете, аккуратно подобрав юбки, и делает реверанс.<p>— Мой отец передаёт вам привет. И спрашивает, не тяжко ли мне в Талиге.</p><p>Рокэ нагибается над камином и разбивает полено кочергой с рыкающим львом на ручке.</p><p>— И как же вам в Талиге?..</p><p>— Вам придётся выбрать, — внезапно перебивает Елена.</p><p>Рокэ слушает. Когда она говорит серьёзно, глупо не обращать внимания на её слова: их брак научил Рокэ хотя бы этому.</p><p>— Либо вы правите как должно и растите Сантьяго в любви, как он того заслуживает, либо жалеете себя и тонете в прошлом, и когда-нибудь оно проглотит вас без остатка. </p><p>Рокэ фыркает.</p><p>— Я не хочу короны. Я никогда не хотел её.</p><p>Он ничего не говорит по поводу Сэми, но Елена и так понимает, что он ответил ей «нет»: чуть вздрагивают ресницы. Её лицо — маска, которую невозможно прочесть.</p><p>— Я думаю, вы пожалеете об этом решении.</p><p>Елена оставляет его одного, тихо притворив за собой двери, не удержавшись от взгляда на портрет. И в этом взгляде было бы больше любви, если на холсте в красках изобразили бы гнездо гадюк, а не усталого мальчика, уходящего в темноту.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рокэ и сам не замечает, как они с сыном отдаляются друг от друга. Сэми рядом, когда требует протокол, но он больше не берёт его за руку и не смотрит в глаза, говоря о своих проказах. Он ещё просит порой рассказать о человеке с портрета —  <i>как он умер</i>? но Рокэ отказывается отвечать.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В воздухе предчувствие грозы: парк за окном уже занят прерывистым дождём. Солнце рано закатывается за горизонт, и  небо — сплошная, молчаливая пока туча со стыками молний. Рокэ просыпается от стука чужого сердца — Сэми, испуганный, цепляется за его рукав. Он продрог до костей. Лето опять выдалось ледяным, и Талигу снова угрожает голод.<p>— Что случилось?</p><p>Рокэ споро зажигает свечу — но в комнате кроме них никого нет. Огонь, перелитый из свечного воска, прогоняет мрак, оставляя Рокэ только испуганного сына. Ветер швыряет в стекло первые капли: вкрадчивое обещание жестокого шторма. </p><p>— П-первый день Летних Ветров… — Сэми проговаривает на выдохе; Рокэ мрачнеет. Каждый год в эту ночь Сэми снятся кошмары.</p><p>— Расскажите что-нибудь. Расскажите про Ричарда. Пожалуйста…</p><p>Рокэ отдаёт Сэми свою руку, которую он обнимает и прижимает к себе, и чувствует, как вздымается грудная клетка; тепло чужого дыхания на своей коже. Они молчат.</p><p>Это не затишье перед ссорой... Это скорее пауза. Ожидание. Вот-вот произойдёт что-то, что нельзя будет проиграть обратно и притвориться, что ничего не случилось. После этого всё будет иначе, а Рокэ совсем не уверен, что хочет этого — сейчас, в эту последнюю секунду, он может забыть о том, что произошло  (хотя нечего забывать, потому что <i>ничего</i> не произошло). Он может оставить Сэми и уйти в гардеробную, библиотеку, кабинет. Он может пойти к Елене, в конце концов, это будет неожиданный, но вполне удовлетворяющих обоих визит…</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — низко повторяет Сэми. Глаза крепко закрыты, голова откинута назад, как у сомнамбулы. Широкий рукав его ночной рубахи сползает до локтя, ослепляющего в полутьме, и голос не его — голос Ричарда Окделла, и его запах, и плач, и винный дух, и тепло... Рокэ так хочется в это верить, и его выдержка даёт трещину. Он остаётся.</p><p>Он... остаётся.</p><p>Жертва неведомого кораблекрушения, Сэми прижимается ближе, касаясь Рокэ горячим, обнажённым бедром, задыхается, стонет, снова и снова, выгибается, неумело прижимаясь, опаляя запахом сладости, пота, мускуса, цепляясь ногтями в руку Рокэ; бьётся, словно рыбка об лёд, и Рокэ невесело позволяет ему. Какой бы неуклюжей ни была ласка, Рокэ принимает её, двигаясь навстречу, закрывает глаза и как наяву видит Ричарда на Дарамском поле: он вскидывает голову, Рокэ ерошит ему волосы и касается его губ своими в сокровенном таинстве, имени которому нет; здесь, в сердце битвы — в сердце шторма.</p><p>Сырой, болезненный свет луны, перекрытый тучами, оставляет на их общей постели прерывистую поперечную рябь. Молчаливая молния мгновенно прогрызает себя в темноте и тут же исчезает. После неё ещё темнее, чем было до, небо ломается на куски, вода хлещет в окна, будто они тонут. Звякает на прикроватном столике задетый чьей-то торопливой рукой подсвечник.</p><p>…Шепотно, вкрадчиво, снова начинает моросить. Гроза идёт на убыль.</p><p> </p><p>— От тебя пахнет леденцами, — говорит Елена, отчужденно целуя его в губы, и Рокэ пожимает плечами. Она поправляет его волосы, уже забыв о своих словах. За эту вспышку интуитивной проницательности, странную для неё, и тут же погасшую, Рокэ её почти ненавидит. Но покорно позволяет ей порхать над собой, улыбаясь, когда это требуется; думая, думая о другом.</p><p>Он ничего не чувствует к жене. Он никогда не будет тем, кого она мечтала видеть рядом с собой, но она спокойно принимает свои брачные оковы, как он принимает свои.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>— Вы получите золото. Хлеба столько, что Талиг полвека не будет знать голода.</i><p>
  <i>— А что получите вы?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Фельп не вечен, — говорит Елена Урготская. — Вольному городу и нашему доброму герцогству тесно на одной карте.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Улыбается невинно, будто Октавия. Её верхняя губа чуть короче, чем следует, оголяет белоснежные передние зубки, но это её совершенно не портит.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Они оба молчат: Рокэ слишком устаёт, чтобы метать бисер любезностей, а Елена наверняка ожидала весёлого и сильного полководца, который когда-то очень давно вёл её в танце, тесно прижимая к себе, и нежно рассказывал старинные легенды, а получила усталого и далёкого человека, прошедшего через десяток-другой Закатов. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Рокэ чувствует себя гораздо старше, чем выглядит. Он и есть гораздо старше. Вопросу невесты он не удивляется.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Сколько вам лет?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Тридцать девять.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Неужели?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я похож на мужчину, который будет лгать о своём возрасте?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вы похожи на мужчину, который будет лгать обо всём, — Елена наливает вина для них обоих, передаёт ему бокал — красиво экономя каждое движение.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мне кажется, эрэа, я не слишком вам нравлюсь, — он почти смеётся. Елена комично приподнимает брови.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не понимаю, с чего вы взяли. «О, я так счастлива!» — с придыханием цитирует она себя же, смеётся, но без чувства. — Вы спасли мне жизнь, и за это я вам признательна. Теперь я должна выйти за вас замуж.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Рокэ собирается язвительно высказаться о… когда Елена забирает у него едва пригубленное вино, ставит его на стол, не глядя, но не пролив ни капли, и целует его. Лишённый эмоций, поцелуй остаётся лишь тем, чем является — физическим впечатлением, теплом, влажностью чужих губ. Запахом старого винограда, застывшим между ними. Рокэ думает «Что?», а потом «И что теперь?» Ему не то чтобы неприятно, но он не ожидал такой прыти от когда-то скромной урготской ласточки, а Рокэ ненавидит сюрпризы. Он тем не менее обхватывает её лицо ладонями, и Елена подаётся вперёд, как приливная волна, держится за его мундир, царапая нежные голые руки о серебряное шитье.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Рокэ отрывается первым.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Значит, я всё-таки вам нравлюсь? Смотрите, моя дорогая невеста, как бы не уйти пастись между ваших лилий ещё до брачных обетов.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Никаких лилий, Росио. Мне же теперь можно называть вас так?..</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— От чего вы пытаетесь убежать?<p>Рокэ смотрит на неё поверх документов. Пауза растягивается на целую минуту, но ей как будто всё равно. Она спокойно надевает напёрсток и с вежливым ожиданием смотрит на него. Рокэ вздыхает.</p><p>— Вы не поверите, если я вам расскажу.</p><p>— А вы попытайтесь.</p><p> Пока Рокэ рассказывает о том, что было между ним и Ричардом, между ним, убийцей Эгмонта, и сыном убитого Эгмонта, Елена завершает ласточку и приступает к облакам, всё такая же безмятежная. Когда Рокэ отвлекается, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло, она замечает:</p><p>— Занятная история. Я подозревала, что вы живёте интереснее, чем хвастали брехуны из Фьянтины, но это куда больше всего, о чём я думала.</p><p>И ещё она говорит:</p><p>— Будьте любезны, отрежьте тесьму вот здесь.</p><p>Рокэ делает, как она просит, и качает головой. Ему смешно.</p><p>— Наверное, поэтому я выбрал вас.  Вы такая приземлённая.</p><p>— Впервые слышу.</p><p>— Нет, так и есть. Ничто из того, что было, не напугало вас. Не внушило вам отвращения. Вы спокойны, будто скала посреди шторма.</p><p>— Я выросла в державе у моря, — только и отвечает Елена. Потом, добавляет, словно подумав:</p><p>— Вы не можете бежать от прошлого всю жизнь.</p><p>— О, ещё как могу. Если мы с вами поженимся, вы в этом убедитесь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Могу ли я… Могу ли я придумывать новые праздники? — спрашивает Сэми за завтраком в день своего шестнадцатилетия; высокий, сильный, <i>весеннее дитя всегда сильнее</i>, так говорила старая повитуха, с обожанием передавшая новорождённого принца Рокэ. Сэми морщит лицо в трогательных выбоинках оспы, небрежно сдувая падающую на бровь русую чёлку.<p>— Ты имеешь в виду, религиозные праздники? — уточняет Елена, оторвавшись от письма сестре и с интересом смотря на Рокэ — она не глупа, и точно заметила охлаждение между мужем и сыном. Раньше Сэми получал всё, что пожелает, от отца, не заботясь мнением матери, но в последние годы всё резко изменилось.</p><p>— Чего бы тебе хотелось? — Рокэ смешно. В возрасте Сэми он тоже был наглым и дерзким, и в этом его только поощряли. </p><p>— День Скорби, — Сэми улыбается одной стороной рта и закидывает руки за голову. Длинные волосы рассыпаются по тёмно-зелёному шёлку рукавов. — И я хочу его в первый день Летних Ветров.</p><p>Две повторяющиеся ноты разбивают мгновенно повисшую тишину — с опозданием на полсекунды вздрагивают колокола Ружского дворца. Рокэ упирает подбородок в сплетённые пальцы. Висок набухает болью, почти забытой после возвращения из Лабиринта, но Рокэ приветствует её с облегчением, словно старого друга.</p><p>— В день смерти предателя Окделла, ты это имеешь в виду, Сантьяго? — железным голосом уточняет Елена, и слышать эти холодные слова даже хуже, чем чувствовать в себе пулю. Впрочем, Ричард испытал и то, и другое, не так ли?</p><p>У Сэми уходит мгновение, чтобы собраться: он неприятно удивлён. До сих пор мать исполняла любое его желание.</p><p>— Не только это… — он набирает воздуха. — Я справлялся в библиотеке. Много ужасного произошло в этот день.</p><p>— «Много ужасного» происходит постоянно. Каждый день существования в нашем мире наполнен смертью, разрушением и скорбью. Non sequitur твоя дата особенная? Почему? — с прохладцей интересуется Рокэ.</p><p>— Потому что мне захотелось, — сквозь сжатые зубы отвечает сын.</p><p><i>Потому что я будущий король</i>, — слышит Рокэ, но не это не его голос или голос Сэми. Это голос Ричарда.</p><p><i>Я никогда бы не оставил его умирать в Лабиринте</i>, — добавляет тот же голос, и Рокэ едва сдерживается, чтобы не вскричать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рокэ считает каждый прошедший день, затем недели, плавно переходящие в месяцы, — следит за луной, съеденной до тончайшего серпа и вырастающей обратно до плавного круга — пока, наконец, не насчитывает годы. Мирное, спокойное процветание Талига — словно песня, которая не трогает его душу. Ему хочется воевать, ему хочется умереть. Из Алвасете ему приходят обеспокоенные письма, <i>когда ты вернёшься домой, Рокэ?</i><p>Он не хуже Елены знает, что больше нет никакого <i>вернуться домой</i>, даже если Сэми и доживёт до короны. Если Рокэ уйдёт, Талиг будет страдать — и не то чтобы ему этого не хотелось…</p><p>— Вы остаётесь на троне не из-за Талига, — говорит Елена. — Это ваше наказание, которое вы наложили на себя сами, извращённая епитимья. </p><p>
  <i>Что-то новенькое в потоке бесконечных жалоб жены.</i>
</p><p>— Вы хотите своим страданием искупить свою вину перед мальчишкой.</p><p>Никто не говорит о прошлом. Окделлы, Надор, север — запретные темы. Но у Елены есть и темперамент, и храбрость, и жажда уколоть Рокэ побольнее. На приёме она уже успела выпить несколько бокалов, и явно намеревается испортить Рокэ вечер, как он, судя по всему, испортил ей жизнь. </p><p>Шумное тёмно-зелёное платье, похрустывающий твёрдый корсаж в колкой вышивке. Крошечные бархатные башмачки, не оставляющие за собой ни следа, ни мягкого звука. Горячая ладонь, упрятанная в перчатку, привычно и уютно скользнувшая в его подставленную руку. Подступающий к горлу запах камелий от её матовых плеч, и кажется, что вот-вот, сейчас, Елена повернёт гладко причёсанную тускло-золотую голову и встретит его поражённый взгляд — голубыми, с кошачьим разрезом, глазами Катари. Зал полон призраков. Рядом с Валме танцует Фердинанд, неожиданно легко ведёт в танце его мать, по-прежнему одетую в чёрное, парчовое, скользко-блестящее; неслышные и невидимые никем, кроме Рокэ. Адгемар машет рукой так энергично, что от потока воздуха дрожит свеча в высоком канделябре, дрожит и тает. Ещё дальше Ги Ариго кормит своего ворона, Оскар Феншо придирчиво нюхает взятый у официанта бокал вина и, в конце концов, пьёт из собственной фляги. Дорак, повернув голову с ястребиным профилем, с неодобрением рассматривает ласточек на коричневых медальонах, щёлкает чётками, пропуская вперёд не обратившую на него внимания Юлию, Альдо Ракан, опершись о массивную, при нём заказанную балюстраду, слушает, как смеётся Робер — незаметно для него самого под другую руку того взяла Марианна... Они все встречаются с Рокэ глазами и вновь возвращаются к своим делам, но они все здесь; мешаются с живыми. Все, кто умер по вине Рокэ. Все, кроме одного.</p><p>Королевскую чету приветствуют восхищённая толпа, радостное почтение, сменяющееся счастливым шумом, криками «Виват!» ( — это уже лишнее, мрачно думает Рокэ). Этот приём — для него. Из-за него.</p><p>Рокэ вспоминает все свои дни Рождения. Шестнадцать дома — из них он помнит только семь, остальные — смазанные пятна из ветра, моря и смеха. Один — в Лаик, и его чуть не вышвырнули за драку. Пять — на войне. Один из них — с Ричардом, пущенной в чужого короля пулей, мальчишеским восторгом. Один из них — смерть своего короля на плахе.</p><p><i>Один из них с Ричардом,</i> и остальные не имеют значения.</p><p>Всё высшее общество Олларии, разумеется, пьяно до потери сознания. Даже король пьян — настолько, что не получается даже улыбаться в ответ на бесконечные восхваления, и умная Елена, скользнув ладонью по спине, без слов велит ему подышать на балконе, прежде чем он снова поведёт в танце очередную ласково воркующую пташку.</p><p>Рокэ прислоняется к стене, чтобы остудить пылающую голову, закрывает глаза — стук каблуков заставляет его раздражённо открыть один глаз. Жена пришла воздать ему по заслугам? Нет. Наполовину пробив плечом янтарный свет залы, на балконе задерживается его сын. Вырезанного полумглой из освещённого квадрата лица не различить, но по блеску глаз направленных в его сторону, Рокэ догадывается, что искали его.</p><p>— Мать так зла на вас, что даже рассказала об этом своей камеристке.</p><p>— Я не думал, что ты будешь подслушивать разговоры своей матери. Она воспитала тебе лучше, чем ты стараешься себя показать, — сухо говорит Рокэ. — Где гувернёр?</p><p>Сэми машет ладонью — <i>где-то там</i>, и явно занимается не тем, за что ему платят, — делает шаг вперёд, с любопытством смотрит на Рокэ сверху вниз.</p><p>— Это… — он кивает подбородком на Рокэ, будто его мысли написаны у него на лбу. — Это из-за Ричарда Окделла?</p><p><i>Это из-за Ричарда Окделла? </i>— самое действенное оружие, которым владеет Сэми; острый кинжал, который он может (фигурально выражаясь…) прижать к отцовскому горлу всякий раз, как Рокэ закрывает перед сыном двери кабинета, или не позволяет выпить вина из древних погребов, или принять в подарок от сладкоголосого посла очередного линарца. Рокэ нечасто отказывает сыну именно <i>поэтому</i>.</p><p>И поэтому отсылает его от себя при каждом удобном случае.</p><p>— Когда-нибудь тебе надоест постоянно поминать его? — спрашивает Рокэ охрипшим, уже ночным голосом.</p><p>Переломленная пополам тень решётки, увитой ранним виноградом, стоит между ними как воспоминание о преступлении, совершенном исподтишка в спальне почти год назад. В карамельном, ярком провале звонко смеётся его жена.</p><p>Рокэ садится на широкую скамью и потирает лоб. В свои шестнадцать Сэми выглядит почти как Ричард, вплоть до формы глаз. Даже голос — тот же, и тот же, что Рокэ помнит — глуховатый холодный баритон с резкими модуляциями. Только его сын куда более самоуверенный и наглый, чем позволял себе Ричард Окделл, сын мятежника, ушедший в Лабиринт за Тварью, поминутно оглядываясь на Рокэ, который был слишком упрям, чтобы позвать его обратно — как там говорила Елена? Гордыня, истинно так.</p><p>— А почему нет? — улыбается Сэми, садится рядом, касается его плеча своим. — Матери здесь нет. А мне скучно.</p><p>— Какую историю ты попросишь сегодня? — винная горечь отравляет его язык, Рокэ хочется сплюнуть, но он боится, что увидит кровь. — У меня кончаются рассказы про Окделлов, я не храню их в своём сердце, чтобы бережно сдувать пыль и отдавать тебе по первой просьбе, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Это правда. Ваше сердце пустует долгие, долгие годы, отец, — Сэми придвигается ближе. — Теперь <i>я</i> расскажу вам историю, — тоном, преисполненным злобного веселья. — О человеке в белом и вашем оруженосце. И как они умерли на самом деле.</p><p>Его дыхание знакомо пахнет леденцами. Сильный ласковый ветер откидывает со лба взмокшие волосы, сушит щёки. Это день рождения Рокэ Алвы, того, кто виноват в том, что Альдо Ракан тогда отобрал у Рокэ не только Ричарда Окделла, но и всё хорошее, что оставалось в Рокэ, а может, Ричард и был всем лучшим, что у него было и будет, теперь уже не разобраться...</p><p>Рокэ позволяет не своему сыну утешить себя — задержать горячую ладонь на собственном колене, провести выше, надавить; скользнуть губами по уху: Рокэ зачарованно слушает его медленные, неласковые слова — острее, чем камни, и каждый посчитан.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>